


Mishaps

by svttv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hansols a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svttv/pseuds/svttv
Summary: Vernon wanted nothing more than for his plan to be perfect.





	Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> clarification: seungkwan lives in a dorm and vernon has his own apartment

To say Vernon was nervous was an extreme understatement. He’d been running around his tiny apartment all day long, while also trying to answer every text he’d gotten throughout the day, in case the world was against him and Seungkwan wasn’t able to make it that night.

Mishappenings around his plan had been happening nonstop since it began. When he’d first tried to get his key copied, his car broke down.

His friends suggested he get a new one countless times but oh, no. He couldn’t part with old Bonnie. “Hansol-ah, please get a new car. That thing’s going to kill you!” Seungkwan had even stressed to him a couple times before, but his hardheaded instincts didn’t listen once.

He’d already been in a rush that day, he had to go pick up his sister from school for his mom because she’d been asked to work overtime. He’d jumped in his car, ready and excited for the next step of commitment to the one he loves. With a turn of the key in the ignition, a sound of a running car was not what he was met with. Instead, his car made a loud sound similar to hundreds of tiny metal pieces shuffling around together.

Now Vernon may look like someone that would know what to do, but he was too scared to even look at his own engine. Alas, he texted his sister to call an uber he’ll pay for. The key plan postponed.

He tried again a couple days later, this time taking public transport to get to a local locksmith. Luck was once again against him though, as he wasn’t all that familiar with the bus. Mingyu had explained it repeatedly to him as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Have you ever been to a bus terminal? There’s dozens of buses to get on and if you don’t know exactly where you need to get off, you’re pretty much in quite a lot of trouble. The day started quite normal, Mingyu had texted him who to call to find out bus information and he’d found it all quite easily he thought.

He’d walked a little ways to the bus terminal closest to his apartment, and quickly began searching for Bus #47. There had been so many twists and turns to the area, it really seemed crazy that anyone could know exactly what they were doing with these things. Before he knew it though, it was 2:37 and his bus was scheduled to leave at 2:30. Putting a lot of pep to his step, he began to be a little more frantic with his looking around, too nervous to ask a stranger where to go. He jogged down a long hallway and turned to his left and pass all the buses in front of him in the back laid #47.

Without another thought, he ran down the path, apologizing to everyone he bumped into on the journey. Just to his luck, as soon as he was less than five feet away, the bus pulled out. Ignoring the rapid waving of his arms, the bus was driving towards the terminal exit.

Vernon’s breaths were coming heavy at this point, too busy trying to even them out to be too pissed. Then though, a familiar ringtone rang through his ears. He almost declined it before seeing the caller id, answering immediately.

“Hey, Seungkwan.” He greeted before the other was able to get a word out. “Hansolie, please tell me you’re home. I’m really being sexiled by Soonyoung right now and I really don’t wanna sit at a Mcdonalds alone for who knows how long.” The boy sounded exasperated, sounding like he’d just run just as much as his boyfriend. Vernon frowned at this, looking at his watch. “Uh, I’m not. But I’ll sit in the Mcdonalds with you if you’d really like. Meet me there?” He heard the boy sigh dramatically, trying to sound disappointed but he could sense the smile on the other’s face. “Wow look at that! My lovely boyfriend taking me to a date to Mcdonalds!” He put on a facade of annoyance but before the other could reply he continued, “Meet you there.”

The day the plan actually played through right was less than a week ago, he’d been tired of the world being against him so he’d resorted to asking Seungcheol to just take him there. He’d explained to the older his whole plan, and after being yelled at for waiting so long, he’d agreed. He took a while picking out the right key for the other though, before Seungcheol just told him to keep it simple saying quote.  ‘He’s your boyfriend not your mom.’ So he hesitantly picked out a boring looking copy to his, but soon got over it thinking of everything this key truly meant.

The next issue he had was just keeping it from Seungkwan. If it had been anyone else, it would’ve been a piece of cake. But unlike anyone else, Seungkwan could tell when he was hiding something, especially if it’s just from him. Sometimes when he’d come over to Vernon’s apartment (theirs, hopefully soon) the other seemed more jittery than usual. The biggest slip up almost happened yesterday, of all days.

Seungkwan had been over to do homework as Soonyoung had once again kicked him out of their shared apartment to have “Quality Time” with his long-term boyfriend. It really didn’t bother Seungkwan as much as he pretended it did, he was glad Soonyoung had someone special to him, glad his best friend was in love. Sometimes though, it was annoying. Vernon wasn’t always available for him to crash with, so if none of his friends wanna let him crash on their couch he’s stuck doing homework in a loud environment at some public food place.

This day though, he’d been fine with it. Seungkwan had shown up unannounced to Vernon’s apartment, smiling with a way too expensive textbook in his arms. Without needing an explanation, the boy opened the door so he could step in. The homework didn’t last long though, as Vernon soon asked if he’d wanna watch a movie. He knew he should’ve said no. But who’s he to deny a cuddle session with a cute boy?

The movie had barely begun when Seungkwan noticed how quiet the other was being. “Hansolie, is everything okay? You’re quiet.” He lifted his head up off his shoulder and looked at the younger boy with a hint of worry on his face. Vernon just turned and smiled at the other.

“I was just thinking, would you wanna come over tomorrow night?” He asked hesitantly, to the other’s confusion. “Sure? Why were you nervous to ask that? You practically can’t get rid of me.” Vernon released a chuckle out of his throat, before shaking his head. “No, I mean like a date. I want you to come over and I want to make you dinner.” The boy asked with about as much confidence as he could possibly muster. The blond boy’s cheeks darkened, a smile growing slowly. “Of course, Hansol-ah” Before pecking his boyfriend’s cheek, and laying his head back to the place on the other’s shoulder, and all of the tension in the room was lifted.

Vernon’s misfortune had returned again the next day though. For one, he was sure that he’d left the copy key in underneath the silverware container in the drawer, but he couldn’t find it anywhere. He’d spent the entire morning rummaging through his kitchen drawers in search of it, panic rushing back for the nth time that week after getting a confirmation text from Seungkwan. He wasn’t due to arrive for another four hours but he likes to be ahead of the game, unlike Vernon.

He almost calls off the whole date, feeling like a failure. He lays down on his bed and stares at the ceiling a moment, throwing his phone on the nightstand.

Vernon almost falls asleep until his phone buzzes again. He turns his head to face the source of the noise on the nightstand. Before his eyes bug out of his head, remembering. _Oh, right.._ He jumps back onto his feet and opens the drawer so violently it almost came all the way out. Sure enough, on the top of all the junk in the drawer laid the copy of his house key. He set it on the top of the stand to come back to it later. Where he will (hopefully) remember where it is.

Vernon won’t admit that he bought his first and only cookbook for this occasion but well, you know he did.

He felt like treating his boyfriend to something besides takeout for once and putting on his adult pants and cooking something for the other. Plus, it helped that this was a super special occasion. When he passed the plan by Wonwoo he’d actually laughed at him, asking if he was sure this wasn’t a marriage proposal. Only to be met with, “It’s just as important as a marriage proposal, Wonwoo!” But was met with only an eye roll and a smile.

Seungkwan would arrive in an hour by the time Vernon was finally putting the dessert in the oven. His meal wasn’t perfect by any means, somehow even burning rice. He knew his boyfriend would probably make fun of him for the pathetic food he’d prepared, but he didn’t slave away in this kitchen for two hours for no one to eat it.

After putting a small chocolate cake in the oven, he walked over to his bedroom, one he’d hope he’d be sharing soon, and got dressed up slightly nicer. He wasn’t wearing a suit or anything crazy like that, but he felt like Seungkwan wouldn’t appreciate the several stains on the shirt he’d previously been wearing. After combing his hair a bit so it didn’t appear like he’d just woken up, and walked to the nightstand and shoved the key in his back pocket.

Vernon had been pulling out the desert when he heard a knock at his front door. He knew who it was immediately, not only because he had a date, but because he and Seungkwan had knocking patterns they always used when visiting one another. It seemed childish, but you’d be surprised how much they ignored people when they came over.

“One second, Seungkwan!” Vernon carefully placed the chocolate cake on top of the stove, making sure everything was turned off. And threw his kitchen mittens in the direction of where they’re meant to be.

He opened the door to see the love of his life standing there, smiling brightly at him. “Hansolie, you look nice.” He says with sincerity, looking the other over before leaning in to kiss his cheek. Vernon beamed at him before opening the door wide enough for the other to step in. The nervousness rushing back to him.

Seungkwan took off his own jacket and set it on the coat rack next to the door like he’d done a million times and smiles to himself before turning back to the other, seemingly waiting for Vernon to lead. Realization hits the other before shaking his head slightly at himself.

“Right, well, the dinner isn’t the greatest. I tried my best to impress you.” He really didn’t know why he was so nervous, standing in front of him was his boyfriend for almost a year now, someone he loved so much he wants to wake up to everyday and fall asleep next to every night. Seungkwan’s smile is genuine and soft, he steps forward so he’s in Vernon’s space once again and looks up at him. “Hansol, I’m sure it’s perfect. Anything you do is perfect.” He says simply like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.   

Seungkwan was sat down at the table, as instructed by his boyfriend and waited patiently. Vernon sat down the few simple dishes he prepared, including the burnt rice. He received a raised eyebrow from the other, followed by a small smile. He sat across from the boy, and smiled widely at the other.

Dinner went by smoothly, the two going on about their day, among countless other things. The night is filled with laughs, and comfortable familiarity. Once the two were finished for a while, Vernon remembered the cake. He mumbled a quiet ‘shit’, which caused his boyfriend to furrow his eyebrows. “Hansol? What’s wrong?” He looked serious, concerned at the sudden outburst from the other.

“It’s just the cake, I forgot to add frosting. I’m sorry, dammit.” He shakes his head and puts his head in his palm. “Baby, it’s okay. We can still frost it.” Vernon shakes his head slightly “It’s not the frosting,” he says, being met with a concerned look from his boyfriend before continuing. “Well it is the frosting. It’s my car, it’s the bus terminal, it’s my inability to cook. I really wanted this whole thing to go well but I mess everything up.”

Seungkwan shakes his head again, reaching across the table and takes the hands off his boyfriend’s face and holds them. “Hansol, everything is so perfect. This evening was perfect. You’re perfect and I love you. You didn’t mess anything up.” Vernon looks at him with sad eyes and sighs, “I just love you so much. I wanted this to be an amazing night we could remember forever, you know?” Seungkwan cocks his head in confusion, signalling Vernon to elaborate.

The boy sighs before finishing “Seungkwan, I want you to move in with me. I want to see your face every morning when I wake up, and kiss you goodnight every night. I want tonight to be the real start to the rest of our lives. When you’re with me, my life feels so balanced. So, will you please move in with me?”

Seungkwan’s face is still softened, his eyes not leaving the other’s for a minute. “Hansolie, you’re so dumb. Of course I wanna move in with you. I’ll eat burnt rice every night for you.” He ends the serious tone with a joke, resulting in Vernon to break out in a smile.

Vernon releases Seungkwan’s grip and walks over to Seungkwan’s side of the table, holds his face in his hands before kissing him slowly. It doesn’t last long, just a mere minute of them drowning in each other, but there’s so many emotions in both the boy’s hearts.

“You’re the love of my life. I can’t wait for you to witness all the mishaps I try so hard to hide.” Vernon smiles again, and Seungkwan laughs. It took a lot of obstacles, but he finally was going to live with the boy he loved most.


End file.
